Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $8.93 each and baskets of nectarines for $5.31 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of nectarines before heading home. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the nectarines. Price of lemons + price of nectarines = total price. ${8}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $14.24.